Nos reencontraremos
by AnnyLiliCris
Summary: E se no dia em que Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato morreram, shinigami tinham outros planos para eles? E se a vida - ou era a morte? - os traziam de volta juntos? Mas era claro, estava escrito, todos sabiam que podia acontecer, eles simplesmente tinham que se encontrar mais uma vez! Era um amor inacabável.
1. Chapter 1

Na noite em que Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina morreram, o shinigami resolveu fazer algo de diferente em vez de selando à alma do garoto Namikaze.

Tudo tinha sido confuso no começo, ele tinha sido convocado por um humano, não só um humano, mas um ninja.

Olhando para o bijuu na sua frente, ele imediatamente entendeu.

Então o garoto estava pensando em se sacrificar? Em cair? Talvez ele quisesse o poder para si. Seria muito tolo se fosse isso.

Só que ele viu o amor que eles sentiu, o homem e a mulher ruiva perto dele, o amor pelo local, o amor pelo garoto em frente a eles, eram almas puras.

Ele resolveu que os dois, sim OS DOIS, mereciam outra chance, não nesse mundo. Mas em outro talvez? Em outra dimensão.

Com isso em mente, ele viu o garoto se sacrificar para o bem de todos, - uma atitude belíssima, de fato -.

Definitivamente, ele, o Rei Soul, daria uma segunda chance para eles.

Não aqui, mas sim em Soul Society.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Namikaze Minato não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido, no momento em que ele viu sua força vital indo embora, sua morte certa, ele não tinha imaginado acordando em uma... o que era isso mesmo? Rukongai.

Só que ele não fazia ideia do que isso significava, ele estava confuso. Ele queria seu filho, seu posto como Hokage, sua aldeia, e principalmente, ele queria sua mulher, o amor de sua vida.

Mas não importa o que ele fizesse, onde ele procurasse ninguém estava lá.

E ele começou a aprender coisas sobre sua nova vida (se ele estivesse realmente vivo), os dias estavam passando vagarosamente.

Sua mente lhe atormentando com memorias, seu coração doía, DROGA, ele queria seu filho agora, sua esposa, sua casa.

Não importa se nesse momento parecia uma criança mimada pedindo algo que não pode ter aos pais.

Ele estava no que eles chamavam de distrito 47, um lugar horrível, mas do que ele tinha ouvido falar, não um dos piores.

E isso o fazia pensar, será Kushina sobreviver? Ou ela estaria em algum lugar por aqui? Um lugar pior que ele talvez?

Meses estavam se passando, Minato conheceu novas pessoas, um senhora idosa o estava ajudando a conviver com a morte, seus conhecimentos passados e presente estavam se enroscando, se misturando, estava acontecendo o que ele estava com medo, Namikaze Minato estava começando a se e_squecer,_do rosto, da voz, das sensações, dos sentimentos, de sua vida passada.

Tudo não estava mais passando de um borrão em sua cabeça, e ele tentou, tentou MUITO segurar cada restinho de memoria que lhe restava, até que... Não vinha mais nada.

Até que...

Até que ele se esqueceu de tudo completamente.

Até que ele não sabia mais o que estava tentando lembrar.

Até que ele não se lembrava de seu filho.

Até que ele se esqueceu do amor de sua vida.

Até que ele se esqueceu de Uzumaki Kushina.

_Corre, corre, corre..._

Um garoto loiro era visto passando, a luz da lua chegava à aparência de um adolescente de quinze anos, no máximo. Ele vestia um kimono bege, olhos azuis percorrendo de um lado para o outro.

Minato passou rapidamente pelas barracas nas ruas, um homem xingando atrás dele, uma pequena sensação de remorso cresceu em seu peito, antes dele esmaga-lo para baixo, ele precisava disso, droga, ele estava com fome! Esse homem nunca iria pega-lo, Minato praticamente voava junto ao vento, era como um velho amigo.

Virando rapidamente uma esquina, Minato foi desacelerando ate parar de frente a uma pequena casa e deslizou a porta aberta. "Obaa-san, okaeri!" Ela não era realmente sua avó, ele a tinha conhecido um pouco depois de chegar a esse mundo, ela o tinha ajudado imensamente.

Uma voz fraca foi ouvida, "Tadaima, Minato-kun".

Minato foi direto para o único quarto, sua comida esquecida em cima da mesa, ela parecia tão fraca. Sua obaa-san estava deitada em um colchão, sua pele estava velha, ela estava doente. "Obaa-san, esta melhor?" Ajoelhando-se do lado dela, Minato segurou sua mão por um instante.

"Minato-kun" _cof, cof _"Você sabe que eu não vou melhorar querido." Ela deu um sorriso caloroso para ele, lembrando-se do dia em que ela o viu pela primeira vez.

_Flashback:_

_Kikyou caminhou calmamente em direção a uma floresta, seus olhos digitalizando tudo ao seu redor. Ela poderia estar velha, mas não ia para baixo sem colocar uma boa luta._

_Ouvindo barulho de passos, ela virou-se rapidamente, tinha um menino lá, parado, confuso. Uma juba de cabelos loiros em sua cabeça, se rosto parecia de alguém de 13 á 14 anos, mas seus olhos eram de alguém muito mais velho, mostrava perda, dor, luto._

_Se aproximando dele mais silenciosamente que pode, ela tocou em seu ombro. O garoto virou-se para ela com uma velocidade assustadora, em seu rosto entrando desconfiança, suspeita._

"_Tudo bem, querido?"_

_E com apenas essa pergunta, deu-se origem a tudo. _

_Oh, ela sabia que ele ainda lembrava-se de seu passado, mas por experiência própria, ela também sabia que era bom esquecer tudo isso, até por que nada disso iria voltar. Então ela tratou de colocar outras coisas na cabeça dele, historias de soul Society, shinigami, almas, como a vida era, ela também viu a forma que ele se agarrou as memorias desesperadamente, mas eventualmente, ele se esqueceu de tudo._

_Era o melhor para ele._

_Flashback: fim._

Minato fingiu não escutar esse comentário particular, ele não queria participar disso agora. "É melhor ir dormir obaa-san, estou indo me deitar agora. Primeiro vou comer."

Enquanto ele caminhava para a cozinha, no fundo ele ouviu uma voz suave e fraca dizer "Ainda com fome, Minato-kun? Que _reiatsu."._

Balançando a cabeça, Minato se sentou para comer. Ele sabia que tinha reiatsu, muita, provavelmente. Mas algo sobre essa energia lhe fazia mal, lhe trazia vertigem, uma sensação de dèjá vu sem tamanho, dava dores de cabeça pensar nisso por muito tempo, era como se algo quisesse vir à tona, e nunca vinha. Interessante, que sempre que ele pensou muito sobre isso, ele sonha com uma raposa, mas não era uma raposa normal, era uma raposa de NOVE caldas, Minato sinceramente se orgulha de ser inteligente, mas nada que ele pudesse pensar iria bater com isso.

Depois de comer, ele guardou o que sobrou e foi lentamente para o seu colchão, ao lado de sua obaa-san.

Assim que os seus olhos bateram fechados, Minato estava dormindo.

E segundos depois, veio o sonho, mas pela primeira vez, não era com uma raposa.

_Sonho:_

_Estava ventando muito, arvores estavam espalhadas por todo o local, furacões vibravam em diferentes pontos, na frente de Minato, depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente viu o que estava emitindo tudo aquilo._

_A sua frente estava um dragão, mas não um dragão qualquer, era enorme, magnifico, uma cor azul clara, Minato nunca tinha visto nada parecido com aquilo._

_Ele abria e fechava a boca como se estive tentando falar, os ventos estavam se tornando cada vez mais poderosos, as folhas das arvores voando em seus olhos, Minato levantou os braços para se proteger._

_Então tudo ficou em silencio, até..._

"_**MINATO!"**_

_Minato arregalou os olhos, abaixando os braços ele viu o dragão bem mais próximo do que antes. "__**VOCÊ CONSEGUE ME OUVIR?"**_

_Ele apenas assentiu, entorpecido._

"_**MEU NOME É...".**_

"_O que? Eu- Eu não posso te entender!" Minato escutou uma pequena voz em sua cabeça, "torne-se um shinigami." Essa voz, essa voz era de sua obaa-san!_

"_**MINATO, ACORDE!"**_

_Fim de sonho._

Ele levantou de uma vez, respirando pesado, suando.

Olhando para sua avó, ele se sentiu desesperado ao não encontrar ela em lugar algum, partículas de reiatsu voando ao redor da sala, se espalhando. Sua vó, sua doce vó.

_Obaa-san._

"_**torne-se um shinigami."**_

_Eu cumprirei!_

Tinha se passado um mês, um mês desde que sua vó meu morreu, um mês desde que ele se matriculou na academia shinigami, e hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula.

Minato iria mentir se disse que não estava animado. Passando pelos corredores perto da academia shinigami, ele tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto, fazendo algumas meninas suspirarem.

Quando estava preste a entrar na academia, alguém colidiu com ele, disse pessoa rapidamente se levantou jogando um rápido "gomenasai".

Olhando para cima, ele só pode ver uma coisa que fez seu coração vibrar, Minato arregalou os olhos.

A menina que tinha batido com ele, estava correndo a sua frente, longos cabelos vermelhos flutuando atrás dela. _Um homem loiro e uma mulher ruiva pulando em frente a uma raposa gigante, protegendo seu filho. Longos cabelos ruivos voando pelo ar, uma garra entrando em ambos os corpos. _Ela virou de relance para ele, dando tempo de ver seus olhos roxos.

Minato estava completamente atordoado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso próprio, ele virou-se para ela. "Minato, Namikaze Minato."_

_E de novo se ele tivesse apenas virado para trás por um segundo, ele teria visto o rosto de Kushina se transformar em uma careta._

**{1}**

"Eu quero muito entrar na divisão 13! Dizem que o Taichou é simplesmente incrível e é tudo realmente confortável, mas também não seria ruim parar na divisão oito em tudo! Ou talvez no quinto, os taichous de lá também são incríveis mesmo, bem que ir para o quarto seria legal? Quem se importa se aqueles brutos tem preconceito conta os médicos, eles não conseguem ver que são esses "sem habilidades de batalha" que salva a vida de muitos? Isso é simplesmente ridículo..." Pelo pequeno tempo que Minato tinha passado com Miyako ele veio a perceber que ela era expressiva e que gostava de falar, muito. O que não era um problema em tudo sendo que ele gosta de ouvir, e ela estava lhe apresentando coisas que ele ainda não tinha notado.

E também, Miyako era simplesmente uma lufada de ar fresco nesse dia, depois de ter aqueles sentimentos estranhos com Kushina, e uma aula totalmente teórica, ela quase o fazia esquecer tudo isso, era uma presença calmante.

Falando sobre suas aulas, ele realmente devia começar a tentar prestar atenção, ficar voando desse jeito não seria bom para ele. O que será que tinha para almoçar? Ele estava realmente ficando com fome, hmm...

"E o que você acha Minato?" Tirado abruptamente de seus pensamentos, Minato se sentiu meio culpado por sintoniza-la sem querer.

"Eu quero ir para a divisão 10, mas eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso." Ele respondeu incerto, um sorriso tímido formando em suas feições, torcendo que ela não perceberia que ele não estava realmente ouvindo o que ela estava dizendo. Miyako não pareceu impressionada em tudo com sua pequena atuação, ela simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha como se dissesse: "Eu sei exatamente o que você esta tentando fazer", antes de – para sorte de Minato – deixar isso para lá, e voltar ao assunto "divisão".

"Oh, bem, divisão 10 tem um ótimo capitão também você sabe, eu conheço do meu clã! Shiba Isshin." Ela sorriu com orgulho.

O orgulho em sua voz trouxe outro sorriso ao rosto de Minato, ele já estava aquecendo para Miyako, e ele se sentiu um pouco triste pela perca de sua obaa-san. "Se ele for qualquer coisa como você, ele deve ser ótimo!" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OHMYGOD, OMGOMGOMGOMG... Ele realmente tinha dito que? Em voz alta? Minato sentiu seu rosto mais uma vez ganhando calor, virando um rosa cada vez mais indo para o tom vermelho.

Miyako o olhou por um segundo, suas palavras processando em sua mente, não era realmente nada demais no que ele tinha dito só que ao ver as bochechas de Minato indo blush, suas próprias bochechas começaram a esquentar.

Pelo pouco tempo que ela tinha praticamente falando – unilateralmente – com Minato, ela pôde ver que ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que por onde passa chamava as pessoas para ele, quase igual como o mel chama as abelhas, ele tinha carisma, pela forma como cada menina se virava para ele ao passar pelo corredor da academia, e com que ela tinha percebido até agora ele era um _amor perfeito, _exatamente o tipo de cara que iria corar em cada palavra que poderia sequer insinuar alguma coisa, e que iria se sentir culpado por pequenas coisas, o tipo de cara simplesmente amigável de mais para qualquer pessoa sequer considerar não ser seu amigo, o tipo de cara que provavelmente consegue aliados sem ao mesmo sentir, ele talvez fosse até taichou um dia, quem sabe. Isshin-sama sempre tinha dito que ela era observadora demais para seu próprio bem.

Ele meio que a lembrava de Kaien, essa aura que ele exala e tudo mais.

OH, ela tinha o visto olhando para Kaien na sala, ela só não entendia o porquê daquele olhar incomodado, Kaien provavelmente não tinha feito nada para ele – ele simplesmente não era o tipo – e era apenas o primeiro dia de aula, não dava nem tempo. Ou talvez fosse a ruiva? Qual foi mesmo o nome dela... Ah, Kushina, isso. Seu estomago se contorceu em ciúmes, não é como se ela gostava de Kaien, não, ela não gostava, nem um pouco... Ok, talvez um pouco, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha feito amigo com Kushina tão rápido, hunf, não que ela não gostasse de Kushina, ela gostava! Era simplesmente ótimo estar perto dela, mas às vezes o ciúme era mais forte.

Voltando a se concentrar no homem corando na sua frente, ela pediu, _por favor_,seu rosto esfriasse logo.

"Ern, sim ele é realmente grande, talvez um pouco excêntrico às vezes... Mas ele é ótimo!" E como se para comprovar ela lhe deu um sorriso alegre.

E eles olharam para qualquer lugar se não eles mesmos, um momento completamente estranho. Até Minato interromper o momento com uma tosse desajeitada, "Ah, eh, você, hm, poderia ir almoçar comigo, o que acha?" Suas bochechas indo vermelho em segundos.

**{2}**

Claro, _claro_, que Kushina e Kaien estariam lá.

A simples visão deles fazia o punho de Minato apertar, ele só não entendia o que eram esses impulsos. Era para ele ter esperado isso certo? Era o único restaurante perto da academia.

E, obviamente, Kaien só tinha que conhecer Miyako.

Como ele também não pensou nisso, eles estavam no mesmo _clã. _E sua avó ainda o chamava de gênio... Pff.

Um braço foi estendido acima da cabeça de Kaien, ele estava acenando loucamente para Miyako, "Sente-se aqui Miyako-chan! E amigo dela".

Kushina só estava olhando para os recém-chegados com curiosidade, seus olhos os estudando, e Minato não poderia mentir e dizer que não ficou apreensivo ao ver aqueles olhos nele, o estudando.

Quando todos estavam bem acomodados, um silêncio encheu a mesa, todos se olhando como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

"Hun, eu estou feliz em conhecer vocês?" A frase da Kaien acabou mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas parecia que era o suficiente para puxar Kushina de seu transe, "Yeah! É muito bom conhecer vocês, dattebane! Quer dizer, Miyako-chan eu já conheço, agora..." E ela virou-se para Minato, e sinceramente, ele nunca se sentiu tão nervoso em sua vida do quando aqueles olhos conectaram com o seu azul. Sorrindo descaradamente para ele, ela perguntou meio insegura: "... Minato, não é?".

Ele estava tão completamente perdido nos olhos, e no cabelo, _oh_, o cabelo, era lindo, vermelho e vivo, - ele simplesmente queria passar sua mão sobre ele - que demorou a responder. "Huh? Ah, sim," Chegando sua mão á nuca, ele coçou sorrindo timidamente.

"E? O que você que ser? Nós já nos conhecemos, fale sobre você Minato-san!" Kaien disse brilhantemente.

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso na verdade, mas se for para falar. Eu quero ser taichou, taichou da decima divisão." Ele esperava suspiro de descrença, risadas, talvez uma zombação. Mas tudo que ele recebeu foi Miyako com um sorriso em seu rosto, como se pensasse "eu sempre soube" e com um toque de "eu acredito que você vai conseguir", um sorriso de apoio de Kaien, e por ultimo, Kushina tinha um olhar nostálgico em seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios, parecia ser uma memoria muito boa. Mas no mesmo momento em que ela estava assim, seu rosto escureceu em confusão, antes de abrir um sorriso que fez seu coração cambalear.

"Isso é um ótimo sonho Minato-kun. Eu mesma, por exemplo, quero ser taichou da segunda divisão."

E mais imagens atingirão a cabeça de Minato.

_Uma garota ruiva, na frente da classe._

"_Eu quero ser a primeira Hokage mulher!" Suas bochechas estufadas e avermelhadas._

"-divisão 13, um tenente esta bom para mim." Kaien estava falando, antes de todos se voltarem para Miyako. Que de repente estava muito autoconsciente dos pares de olho nelas, principalmente um par em particular azul-acinzentado.

"Ep! Divisão 13, hm, terceiro lugar estaria bom para mim."

E Kushina logo olhou para ela com fogo nos olhos, dizendo que era para Miyako "defender as mulheres, e ajudar a dominar o mundo conseguindo os postos mais altos" ou algo assim.

Minato e Kaien trocaram um olhar de diversão.

Nenhum ali percebeu, mas essa pequena troca começou uma amizade que duraria para sempre.

_**Sempre.**_

**{3}**

Meses se passaram rapidamente, Minato tinha subido em sua categoria, ele havia conseguido subir algumas salas. Shunpo e kido eram simplesmente os melhores, ele não era ruim nos outros, mas esses são o que se destacava mais, tinha familiaridade nessas formas, como se ele estivesse abraçando um amigo a muito tempo perdido.

Kaien e ele tinham feito uma aposta para ver quem consegue se formar em um ano, e claro, isso irritou o inferno das mulheres do pequeno grupo.

E falar em grupo...

"Vamos Miyako-chan! Você deve saber melhor, você vive na mesma mansão que ele! Vamos, ttebane." Em poucos dias seria o aniversario de Kaien, e claro que eles precisavam de um presente, Kushina os tinha puxado para comprar de manhã cedo, mais animada do que qualquer pessoa pode estar ás seis da manhã. E como ele era simplesmente um _bom _amigo, ele veio com elas, não tem nada haver pelo fato que ele tem uma queda por Kushina do tamanho de Rukongai, não, não tinha nada haver.

"Você também não o conhece há um tempo também Kushina-chan?" Minato perguntou seus olhos percorrendo as lojas. Eles estavam tendo um pequeno problema em o que comprar, nada parecia realmente bom.

Kushina ganhou um tom vermelho em suas bochechas, "Ern, sim, mas, mesmo assim!" Ela bufou. "Não mude de assunto Minato."

Eles continuaram caminhando pelas lojas, de vez em quando parando em alguma delas, mas no final, nunca comprava nada.

Quando estava voltando, um grito se foi ouvido, todos tinham parado instantaneamente para olhar o que quer que seja.

Minato se aproximou da mulher que estava no chão, perto de uma cabana, ela estava chorando – gritando, para ser exato – as mão no rosto.

"Senhora, tudo bem?" Ele deu o sorriso mais reconfortante que podia.

"Não," Ela parou por um momento para uma fungada, seus olhos indo de encontro com Kushina e Miyako um pouco atrás dele. "Meu marido, ele-" _fungada, soluço, _"Ele me traiu!" E o choro ficou forte de novo.

Minato estava totalmente desconfortável, ele olhou para as mulheres em ajuda, Miyako rapidamente e aproximou, abaixando-se ao nível dos olhos da mulher, palavras macias e bem escolhidas.

Ele se levantou e foi para Kushina, ela estava linda, o seu cabelo tinha crescido mais ainda, e agora estava em um rabo de cavalo alto, as pontas indo até seu quadril.

Kushina virou para ele, uma expressão de pena em seu rosto. "E é por isso, que nunca vou me casar."

Doeu.

Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como um murro em seu intestino, mas ele tentou não demonstrar, ela sempre falava coisas como essa, e sempre doía do mesmo jeito, simplesmente não pareciam certo aquelas palavras.

"Nem se for com o cara certo?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

Ela o olhou um pouco, seu rosto pensativo, antes de quebrar em um pequeno sorriso. "Talvez..."

Isso deu esperança para Minato.

Kushina agarrou o braço de Minato – este arregalou os olhos comicamente – e o puxou em direção a Miyako agora livre da mulher. As bochechas de Kushina tinham virado rosa ao ter essas conversa. "Vamos procurar presentes, ttebane."

**{4} Fim.**


End file.
